1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a living tissue cutting treatment device for cutting living tissues such as a blood vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electric treatment devices of monopolar type and bipolar type are known, which are configured to cut living tissues such as a blood vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,638, for example, discloses a treatment device comprising a pair of jaws that have an electrode each. The jaws can be opened and closed. When closed, the jaws clamp a blood vessel. While the blood vessel is so clamped, a current is made to flow in the electrodes, coagulating the clamped part of the blood vessel. The blood vessel is thereby cut. Another type of a treatment device is known, which has a blade that is moved to cut a blood vessel.
With these conventional treatment devices, surgeons cannot cut a blood vessel when the treatment portion (electrode portion) is simply pressed onto the object blood vessel. They cannot cut blood vessels unless the jaws are opened and closed or the blade pressed on the blood vessel is moved back and forth.